Nowe Plemię
Info Historia opowiada o nowym plemieniu, które nagle pojawiło się na Bara Magna, jego członkach i poczynaniach. Część 1 Dwóch Glatorian Ognia i Dżungli wraz z Agori Lodu z cennym ładunkiem... Dla grupy wygłodniałych Łowców Kości była to oferta nie do odrzucenia. Samer, Agori Żelaza będący od jakiegoś czasu w tych stronach, dobrze o tym wiedział. Niedawno widział, jak Łowcy rozłożyli obóz niedaleko stąd. Wystarczy tylko ich poinformować o tej kolorowej grupce, a na pewno ruszą do boju. Takie potyczki na pustyni bardzo go bawiły. - Chyba musimy chwilę odpocząć- powiedział Agori Lodu. -Nie, Ercus! Pamiętasz, co mówił Tarix! Mamy przewieźć Exidian z Iconoxu do Tajun i nie zatrzymywać się! Chyba nie chcesz, by wszystko zagarnęli Łowcy Kości, Skralle czy Voroxy!- zbeształa go Glatorianka Dżungli, Iorinn. - Iorinn! Wiesz, że jesteśmy odporniejsi na żar, niż Agori Lodu!- Glatorianin Ognia, Tarxus wziął Ercusa w obronę. - Ja tam i tak uważam, że Ercus niepotrzebnie narzka. W końcu nie jest aż tak źle... Agori Lodu sapnął z niezadowoleniem. Przystanął. - Już nie mogę. Dalej już nie pójdę. Wy możecie sobie iść dalej, j tu zostaję. Rano was dogonię. - Ależ...- zaczęła Iorinn. - Nic nie mów! Ma już dosyć. Niech zostanie. Ale my z nim!- przerwał jej Tarxus. Chociaż Agori chciał zaprzeczyć, Glatorianin Ognia nie zmienił zdania. Być może postąpiłby inaczej, gdyby wiedział, jakie niebezpieczeństwo im zagraża... Część 2 Grupa Łowców Kości skradała się cicho ku grupie śpiących osobników. Rozkaz ich herszta był jasny: Przynieść ładunek i nie pozostawiać nikogo przy życiu. Jednak powinni byli wiedzieć, że Glatorianin zawsze pozostaje czujny. Tarxus w ogóle nie zasypiał. Dobrze wiedział, że na pustyni czyha wiele niebezpieczeństw. Dlatego tez nie zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał w pobliżu jakieś podejrzane szmery. Jednak nie poruszył się; czekał, aż nic nie spodziewający się przeciwnicy podejdą bliżej. A wtedy... Szybka jak błyskawica ręka czerwonego Glatorianina podniosła się, chwyciła nogę jednego z Łowców i rzuciła nim o piasek. Trwało to tak szybko, że inni nawet się nie spostrzegli. Kiedy czarny wojownik podniósł się z ziemi sapiąc gniewnie, znów został powalony. Tym razem przygniotło go coś ciężkiego. Tymczasem pozostali Łowcy Kości czekali ukryci za skałą. - Posłaliśmy już dwóch i jak dotąd nie powrócił ani jeden- skarżył się członek odziału. - Jak chcesz, mogę wysłać ciebie. Po powrocie opowiesz mi, co się stało z pozostałymi- ostudził go przywódca grupy. - Zresztą, nie ma co czekać. Herszt kazał nam załatwić to jeszcze przed świtem. A skoro tamci nie powrócili, znaczy to, że przeciwnicy odkryli nasze zamiary. Więc teraz- czas atakować! Uzbrojona wataha wyskoczyła zza skały i rzuciła się na trójkę podróżnych. Natrafili jednak na opór w postaci dwóch Glatorian w pełnym uzbrojeniu i Agori ze sztyletem. Po kilku minutach szamotania się Tarxus zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy zaczynali walczyć, przeciwników było tylko ośmiu (licząc dwóch zwiadowców). Teraz wojowników w czrnych pancerzach było znacznie więcej. I cały czas ich przybywało. Zdecydowanie coś było tu nie tak. - Odwrót!- krzyknął z całej siły. Ale było juz za późno: trójka była właśnie otaczana przez rozwścieczonych Łowców Kości. - Oddajcie nam towar- powedział przywódca grupy. - A jeśli nie?- zapytał Ercus. - Wówczas możecie się przygotować na śmierć... długą i bolesną śmierć. Część 3 Nikt z całej trójki nie wątpił, że nadeszły ich ostatnie chwile. A mimo to w ich sercach nadal paliła się iskra nadziei na ratunek. Przywódca watahy Łowców Kości przyglądał im sie krótką chwilę. Następnie podszedł do Agori Ercusa. -Oddaj to- zwrócił się do niego. -Oddaj to, albo już nigdy nie zobaczysz swojej wioski. -Zabij mnie- odparł Ercus- ale wiedz, że nawet po śmierci nie oddam ci tego łatwo. łowca tylko się zaśmiał: -Jak ty, zwykły wieśniak, jesteś w stanie mówić takie rzeczy? -To proste. Powiedzmy, że mam coś, co pomoże mi po śmierci zabrać cię ze sobą.- to mówiąc podniósł rękę , w której trzymał granat burzowy- rzadki artefkt, używany w czasie Wojny Rdzenia; zdolny wytworzyć cyklon, a przynajmniej burzę piaskową. -A więc... co wolisz: zabić nas i samemu zostać zasypanym przez piasek, czy może zostawić nas w spokoju i ujść z życiem? Łowca zaczął się namyślać. Co, jeśli Agori mówił prawdę? Z drugiej strony, pokusa tajemniczego ładunku była olbrzymia. Nagle któryś z pozostałych bandytów potknął się o kaień; by samemu nie upaść, chwycił sie Agori. Przez to Ercus niechcący upuścił granat. Przez ułamek sekundy, który wszystkim wydał sę wiecznością, zabójczy przedmiot opadał na piasek. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z zapartym tchem, czekając na śmierć. W końcu któryś z Łowców Kości zauważył: -Przecież to nie działa! Wszyscy nomadzi jak jeden mąż zaczęli się wpatrywać z nienawiścią w trójkę, a zwłaszcza w niesczęsnego Ercusa. Kiedy Agori już żegnał się z życiem, nagle wszyscy usłyszeli dziwny szum. Niektórzy Łowcy znów wpatrzyli się w granat, podejrzewając, że jednak działa. Ale nie- szum pochodził jakby z oddali. I wciąż się nasilał. Tarxus, Iorinn i Ercus również spojrzeli w kierunku, skąd dochodził tajemniczy odgłos. Nagle jeden z Łowców jęknął i osunął się na ziemię, jakby ogłuszony. Po chwili to samo stało się z drugim, trzecim i następnymi. W końcu został sam przywódca. Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał uciekać, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Przerażonym spojrzeniem omiótł Ercusa i dwójkę Glatorian, poczym osunął się na gorący piasek. W tym samym momencie szum ucichł, a zza wydmy wyszła dziwna postać. Wyglądała jak Glatorianin, ale jej pancerz był granatowo- złoty. -Witajcie- powiedziała melodyjnym głosem.- Jestem Onaya, Glatorianka Plemienia Błyskawic. Część 4 Każdy z podróżników zareagował inaczej: Ercus pełen podziwu otworzył szeroko oczy, Iorinn okazała pozytywne zaciekawienie, a Tarxus spojrzał na nią nieufnie. -Nigdy na Bara Magna nie słyszeliśmy o istnieniu podobnego plemienia- powiedział. -Nie dziwię się.- odparła Onaya. - Dopiero niedawno przybyliśmy z południa i osiedliliśmy się w oazie kilka kilometrów na południe stąd. - Agori z Tajun i Tesary wielokrotnie przeszukiwali te tereny i gdyby znaleźli oazę, z całą pewnością zajęliby ją!- tym razem to Ercus okazał brak zaufania. -Najwyraźniej nie zapuścili się aż tam. Zbudowaliśmy tam wielkie miasto o nazwie Serevia. Chodźcie, to was zaprowadzę. Tarxus i Ercus niechętnie się zgodzili. Onaya podeszła do nich; w prawej ręce trzymała sztylet o nieznanym nikomu kształcie, a w lewej urządzenie przypominające zaawansowany technologicznie miotacz. Onaya wytłumaczyła im przeznaczenie i działanie tych urządzeń (głównie na prośbę Ercusa, który w wolnym czasie lubił zajmować się technologią). Zaczęła od miotacza: - To Ogłuszacz. Miota bardzo potężnym ładunkiem elektrycznym, który od razu powala przeciwników. -A sztylet?-zaciekawił się Agori Lodu. -Nigdy takiego nie widziałem na Bara Magna. -Nie dziwię się- z uśmiechem odparła Onaya.- To nasza własna konstrukcja. Glatorianka zdjęła zewnętrzną okrywę sztyletu. -Jest zasilany przez dwa kryształy Solitu, nazywanego przez nas też kamieniem burzowym, ponieważ tworzy się gdy piorun uderzy o piasek. -Przeciez to piorunnik!- zauważył Ercus. -Więc tak to nazywacie?- zaciekawiła się Onaya, lecz zaraz powróciła do objaśnień: -Biegną od nich przewody z Ixelium, które dobrze przewodzi prąd. Obudowa składa się ze stopu Crotanium i Gedonu, dzięki czemu uzyskuje wielką twardość i odporność. -Co zasila Solit?- wtrąciła się Iorinn. -Byłam ciekawa, kiedy któreś z was o to zapyta. - uśmiechnęła się Glatorianka Błyskawic, po czym założyła z powrotem obudowę broni.- Po wciśnięciu tego przycisku przewody Ixelium łączą się, przez co powstaje seria wyładowań elektrycznych zdolnych ogłuszyć a nawet poważnie zranić przeciwnika. Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, po czym Tarxus zapytał: -Co wasze plemię robi tutaj, na tym pustkowiu? Onaya przez jakiś czas nie odpowiadała. Pod jej hełmem nie było widać wyrazu twarzy. Nagle jednak powiedziała z radością w głosie: -O, już zbliżamy się do miasta! Część 5 Tarxus od początku był nieufny wobec Onai i jej plemienia. Chociaż jego towarzysze mieli dokładnie odwrotne uczucia, to jednak coś mówiło Glatorianinowi Ognia, by miał się na baczności. Widok miasta tylko pogłębił to uczucie. Całe stanowiło jedną wielką twierdzę, bardzo trudną jeśli nie niemożliwą do zdobycia. Mury były idealnie gładkie, jakby wyciosane z jednego wielkiego bloku kamienia i jednocześnie zupełnie pionowe, więc o wspinaczce nie było mowy. Prawdopodobnie były na tyle grube i odporne, by odeprzeć atak wielotysięcznej armii. Miasto miało kształt jakby wielkiej, nieregularnej gwiazdy, co z początku wydawało się dziwne, ale tylko na pierwszy rzut oka; w miarę jak Tarxus się przyglądał, coraz bardziej rozumiał że to kolejny sposób obrony tej twierdzy. Gdyby przeciwnik znalazł się między między ramionami "gwiazdy" zostałby zaatakowany z trzech stron. Żołnierze stojący na blankach murów i w bramach również nie wyglądali przyjemnie. Każdy był wyposażony w Ogłuszacz i Sztylety Elektryczne. Dla pozostałych Serevia była tylko przytulnym schronieniem przed upałem pustyni, a Plemię Błyskawic- sprzymierzeńcem w walce o przetrwanie w ty niegościnnym świecie. Czwórka podeszła do jednej z bram. Pilnowała jej grupa uzbrojonych po zęby Glatorian, a w samym jej środku stał Agori z dwoma Sztyletami Eletrycznymi. Wyglądał na silniejszego, szybszego i zwinniejszego od innych znanych Tarxusowi Agori. -Stać!- powiedział strażnik głosem tłumiącym wszelki sprzeciw. Jednocześnie wycelował iskrzącym się Sztyletem w gardło Tarxusa. Żaden z trójki podróżników nigdy nie widział tak szybkiego ruchu. -Spokojnie. Są pod moją opieką- uspokoiła go Onaya. Strażnik popatrzył na nich niechętnie, po czym wyłączył wyładowania elektryczne wokół sztyletu i wycofał się w głąb bramy. -Proszę, wchodźcie.- odezwał się nieco przyjemniejszym już głosem. Onaya podziękowała, a następnie wprowadziła trójkę podróżników do miasta. ---- Wnętrze miasta było uporządkowane i sprawiało raczej przyjemne wrażenie, ale Tarxus coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to jedna wielka twierdza. Wnętrze miasta było wewnątrz podzielone murami na segmenty, które z resztą miasta łączyły bramy pilnowane przez strażników. W razie oblężenia każdy z segmentów mógł stanowić właściwie osobny gród z ujęciem wody, zapasem jedenia czy broni; W ten sposób miasto mogło utrzymywać się bardzo długo. Onaya prowadziła ich przez wiele bram łączących segmenty; w każdej stał przynajmniej jeden strażnik. Przez miasto przechodziły patrole uzbrojonych po zęby Glatorian i Agori. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się studnie i poletka uprawne, na których rosły jakies nieznane Tarxusowi rośliny. Minęli też coś wyglądającego na poligon; jakiś Glatorianin weteran w kolczastej zbroi ćwiczył w walce grupę jakiś młodych wojowników. Wyglądało to właściwie na pokaz umiejętności mający przestraszyć przeciwnika; każdy z tych młodzików walczył lepiej niż jakikolwiek znany Tarxusowi Glatorianin, nawet Ackar. Na prośbę Iorinn zaciekawionej technikami walki Glatorian Błyskawic Onaya zagadnęła trenera; okazało się, że to sprawdzian umiejetności początkujących Glatorian. Następnie trener zawołał jednego ze swoich podopiecznych, by pokazał Glatoriance Dżungli co umie. Rozpoczął się krótki pokaz walki, jakiej Tarxus nie widział nigdy dotąd; a jako weteran Wojny o Rdzeń widział wiele. Doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby doszło do wojny z Plemieniem Błyskawic żadne z pozostałych plemion nie mogłoby się oprzeć jego potędze, nawet Plemię Skały. Im dłużej trwała "wycieczka" trójki podróżników po mieście, tym bardziej Tarxusowi zdawało się, że patrzy na obóz wojenny. I rzeczywiście, z całą tą ilością zaawansowanej broni dookoła trudno było uwierzyć, że tak nie jest. Z rozważań wyrwał go głos Onai: -Docieramy do celu- powiedziała. - To Wieża Hestrana, siedziba Wielkiej Rady Plemienia Błyskawic. Część 6 Wrót wieży strzegł Agori Błyskawic. Onaya powiedziała mu co trzeba, a on niechętnie ich wpuścił. Ercus dotąd nie wyobrażał sobie, by jakakolwiek wieża mogła mieć aż tyle schodów. Onaya prowadziła ich ciągle w górę i w górę, przeszli chyba kilka tysięcy stopni. Glatorianka Błyskawic wydawała się nie odczuwać zmęczenia. Pokazywała im różne mijane zakamarki wieży i pokrótce opowiadała o przeznaczenu różnych miejsc i sal, na przykład: - Tam znajduje się wejście do komnaty, gdzie są przechowywane kopie planów miasta i jego rozbudowy. Albo: -Tutaj jest jedno z laboratoriów biologicznych. Kiedy w końcu dotarli na chyba najwyższy poziom wieży, Onaya powiedziała: -To wejście do Sali Obrad. Pilnował go jakiś Agori o groźnym wyglądzie. -Witaj, Ghasderze- powiedziała Onaya. Przyprowadziłam gości, mieszkańców środkowej części naszej planety. Ghasder uśmiechnął się. -Jeśli chcesz ich pzedstawić Wielkiej Radzie- powiedział głosem równie groźnym co jego wygląd- to musisz poczekać. Najbliższe zebranie Rady odbędzie się dopiero za kilka godzin. Onya spochmurniała. -No, dobrze. Poczekamy, prawda?- zwróciła się do towarzyszy. -Skoro trzeba... - powiedział Tarxus. -Możemy poczekć w sali?- zapytała Onaya. -Dobrze, skoro chcecie...- zgodził się strażnik. ---- Sala Obrad była bardzo obszerna. Wzdłuż niej ciągnął się bardzo długi stół z jakiegoś nieznanego minerału, otoczony dwoma rzędami krzeseł. Na jego ścianach wisiały jakieś sztandary i gobeliny przedstawiające jakieś nieznane trójce podróżników symbole i zwierzęta. Onaya poprowadziła ich do specjalnego stolika, po przeciwnej stroni wejścia. W tym celu trzeba było przejść całą długość stołu. Tarxus przypadkiem rzucił okiem na to, co leżało na stole. Były to jakieś mapy. Większość przedstawiała jakieś nieznane mu ziemie południa, ale jedna zaciekawiła go na dłużej. Była to mapa Bara Magna. Część 7 Onaya poprowadziła ich przez salę do niewielkiej wnęki w jej przeciwległym końcu. Było tam małe okno i kamienna ławka. Glatorianka Błyskawic usiadła na niej i wyjrzała przez okno. Pozostali zrobili to samo i aż im dech zaparło z wrażenia. Ze szczytu wieży rozciągał się wspaniały widok. - Widzicie to?- Onaya wskazała na horyzont. - Czy to... Góry?- zapytał Ercus. - Masz rację. To Śnieżycowe Góry. Północna granica Białej Równiny, żyznej ziemi zamieszkanej przez miliony Agori i Glatorian licznych plemion- uśmiechnęła się Onaya. - Stamtąd pochodzicie?- zapytał Tarxus. Skinęła głową. - A co to za sztandary w Sali Obrad? - zapytał Ercus. - To sztanday wojenne pozostałych plemion zdobyte przez nas podczas Wielkiej Wojny.- powiedziała. - Dawno temu Południowe Plemiona walczyły z sobą. Plemię Błyskawic wygrywało. Pozostali przestraszyli sie nas i podpisali pokój. Jednak od tego czasu przechowujemy ich sztandary, na pamiątkę naszego zwycięstwa. Ta krótka przemowa wywarła na Tarxusie negatywne wrażenie. Chciał zapytać, na co Plemieniu Błyskawic mapa Bara Magna i skąd ją mają, ale nie zdążył. Strażnik zaanonsował: Oto Wielka Rada! ---- Rada składała się z Glatorian i Agori Plemienia Błyskawic. Byli oni wyżsi i silniejsi od innych. Zadali oni Tarxusowi, Iorinn i Ercusowi kilka pytań, między innymi skąd pochodzą, jak wygląda system społeczny na Bara Magna, jakie mają zasoby naturalne, czy toczą wojny. Trójka przyjaciół odpowiadała na pytania zgodnie z prawdą. W końcu przewodniczący Wielkiej Rady wstał i powiedział: - Chyba wiemy już wszystko, co było nam potrzebne. Możecie odejść; musimy naradzić się bez zbędnych świadków. Część 8 - To wszystko?- zdziwił się Ercus. - Myślałem, że pozwolą nam zadać parę pytań, albo opowiedzą nam coś więcej, albo... Sama nie wiem... - powiedziała Iorinn. Rada kazała im wyjść z pomieszczenia. Tylko Onaya mogła zostać, ponieważ była członkinią Plemienia Błyskawic. Tarxus nic nie odpowiedział. Nagle Ercus zrobił przerażoną minę. - O, nie! Exidian! Zapomniałem o naszej misji!- zawołał. - Spokojnie. Jak na Agori Lodu denerwujesz się bardziej niż Glatorianin Ognia. Exidian jest bezpieczny, Agori Błyskawic przechowują go w skarbcu. Oddadzą nam go gdy będziemy ruszać. - powiedział Tarxus. - A nie boisz się... nie wiem, że moglib go ukraść? - zapytał. Tarxus uśmiechnął się. - Czym dla nich jest Exidian? Nie jest tak twardy i odporny jak większość wykorzystywanych przez nich substancji. Nie jest też tak ozdobny. Nie przydałby im się do niczego- odparł Tarxus. Ercus zamyślony oparł się o ścianę, a właściwie o wiszący na niej gobelin przedstawiający jakiś dziwny labirynt przejść, wnęk i tuneli. Nagle przewrócił się i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Iorinn spadłby po schodach. Gobelin krył tajemne przejście przez ściany wieży. ---- Tymczasem... Samer przemierzał pustynię w swoim pojeździe. Niedawno przeszedł starcie z całym oddziałem Łowców Kości; jeźdźcy wysłani przez nich po trójkę podróżników z Exidianem powrócili po długim czasie, poranieni i bez swoich rumaków. Te powróciły wcześniej, wystraszone i zmęczone. Oddział Łowców opowiadał coś o tajemniczej mocy Agori Lodu i burzy piaskowej. Oczywiście, herszt obozu rozkazał zabić Samera. Po krótkiej walce Agori udało się dotrzeć do swojego pojazdu ukrytego pod piaskiem. Uciekł, ale wiedział, że Łowcy będą go ścigać. Nie pomylił się. Musiał używać nie lada sztuczek i sobie tylko znanych przejść przez pustynię, by ich zgubić. A mimo to nadal przeczuwał, że mu się nie udało. ---- Pojazd zatrzymał się nad Rzeką Skrall. W tym miejscu woda była na tyle głęboka, by mógł w niej utonąć Skalny Rumak. Jeśli za Samerem podąża jakakolwiek pogoń, będzie musiała podążyć na południe i przejść przez rzekę tam, gdzie jest już więcej piasku niż wody. Na szczęście pojazd Samera mógł pływać; jest to funkcja o której jak dotąd wiedział tylko Samer. Żaden Łowca nie mógł się spodziewać, że Agori przepłynie przez rzekę, zamiast jej ominąć. Prawdopodobnie wybiorą drogę na północ lub południe. Agori Żelaza nie wahał się długo; wjechał pojazdem w mroczną toń i przepłynął na drugą stronę. Kiedy odjechał już od rzeki na tyle daleko by nikt nie mógł go dostrzec, zatrzymał swój pojazd i wysiadł. Chciał się przejść i trochę rozejrzeć po okolicy. W nocy widział równie dobrze co w dzień. Kiedy doszedł pod najbliższą skałę, poszukał dłonią miejsca najdogodniejszego do wspinaczki. Kiedy tylko znalazł odpowiedni występ skalny rozpoczął wspnaczkę. Nie czuł zmęczenia. Nagle eksplozja zniszczyła półkę skalną na której właśnie stał. Na szczęście dla niego upadł na piasek, a nie na skały; w przeciwnym wypadku roztrzaskałby się. Samer wstał. Kiedy spróbował się odwrócić, poczuł na plecach chłód ostrza Łowcy Kości. Nienawistny głos powiedział: - Nie ruszaj się! Nareszcie cię mamy! Agori został otoczony przez Łowców, a każdy z nich mierzył w niego z miotacza Thornax. - No cóż. Pomyliłem się. Nie daliście się zaskoczyć. Właściwie to nie wiedziałem, że Skalne Rumaki potrafią pływać- powiedział. - Mylisz się w wielu rzeczach, Samer- powiedział herszt Łowców. - A to była twoja ostatnia pomyłka! Samer zamknął oczy. Zaraz potem usłyszał dźwięk jaki wydaje uruchamiany Miotacz Thornax. Część 9 Agori Żelaza otworzył oczy. Zdziwił się; od kilku sekund powinien być martwy. Rozejrzał się. Łowcy Kości leżeli wokół ledwo żywi. Teraz uwagę Samera przykuła istota która wywołała to zamieszanie. - Vaxar? - zapytał. - Czy to ty? - Tak, przyjacielu. Jak widzę, znowu przybyłem w ostatnim momencie by uratować cię przed zagładą. - Najwyraźniej znowu jestem winien ci życie. Ale, przyjacielu, powiedz, co sprowadza cię w te strony? Vaxar uśmiechnął się. - Pewna pogłoska... - powiedział. - Jaka? - zaciekawił się Samer. - Powinieneś wiedzieć. O nowym plemieniu które pojawiło się na Bara Magna. - Też coś słyszałem. Dlatego ruszyłem na południe. Vaxar obejrzał się. - Pośpieszmy się. Niedługo przybędą inni Łowcy. Samer wskoczył na miejsce kierowcy swojego pojazdu. Jego pojazd miał jeszcze jedną ciekawą funkcję: mógł połączyć się z pojazdem Vaxara. Dzięki temu oba pojazdy mogły pędzić przez pustynię z jeszcze większą prędkoścą. Dwaj Agori Żelaza ruszyli na południe. ---- Tymczasem... - Jak myślicie, co może tam być? - zapytała Iorinn. - Może powinnśmy sprawdzić? - zapytał Ercus. - Lepiej nie. Nie powinni się dowiedzieć, że odkryliśmy przejście. Poza tym nie znamy rozkładu tych tuneli. Nie mamy mapy. Po krótkiej kłótni i przeprowadzonym losowaniu trójka przyjaciół doszła do porozumienia; wejdą w korytarze, ale na krótko, by tylko poznać ich kszałt, wielkość i rozkład. Wypatruj kolejnych części Nowego Plemienia tutaj.